Spartan 055: Assualt On Reach
by DragonHeart84
Summary: Story of Spartan 055 and his platoon on the planet Reach.


((:authors note:: This is a rough-draft and shall be changed once i get around to it))

The dull roar of the Pelicans engines could barely be heard as Spartan number 055 glanced around the crowded drop ship. Nineteen other Spartans filled every seat, and between each Spartan on the floor was a small armory's worth of weapons and ammunition.

Spartan 055 held his trusty MAB5 in his hand and had his standard issue USNC pistol at his side. He enjoyed plowing into a group of Covenant grunts and unleashing hell with either weapon, but his favorite weapon was at his side.

A Jackhammer Missle Launcher sat in the seat next to Spartan 055. He was a large man, standing a few inches over six feet tall and weighing nearly two-hundred and fifty pounds. The Jackhammer was a tool for Spartan 055. He cared for the weapon as if it was a person, and the weapon had not failed him yet. Whatever Spartan 055 targeted with his Jackhammer, it was sure to be a crater moments later.

A particulary violent shake as the Pelican entered Reach's atmosphere caused Spartan 055 to direct his view to the pilot of the craft in the small cockpit a few feet away. His enhanced hearing picked up the worried words of the co-pilot as he spoke to the pilot.

"What are we doing? They counted at least twenty Covenant Drop ships in our LZ. How are we suppose to get in there? Let alone dropping off the Spartans and getting out again." The co-pilot said, fear and self-preservation making him scared for his life.

"_When_ we drop these guys, we're going to blast as many Grunts as we can as we blaze the hell out of there. Thats what's going to happen. Then those Spartans," The pilot said, jerking a thumb in their general direction behind him, "Are going to show those Covenent bastards just who they're messing with."

A loud klaxon sounded in the cockpit and in the rear hold of the Spartans. Spartan 055 stood quickly and moved in the direction of the Cockpit, knowing that this was when he'd get their orders.

The co-pilot was out of his seat, saluting Spartan 055 as best he could. Which the Spartan returned with seemingly superhuman ability on the rocking ship.

"Sargent Mcneil, we're going to drop you less than two miles from the reactors. The Covenant have the airspace any closer sealed tight. Two pelicans already went down, and now there is only one other dropship supplying any units to this assault."

Mcneil nodded wordlessly. "How many Grunts are down there?" He asked as calmly as if asking the man to tell him todays weather.

"Numbers in the hundreds at the very least. We're hoping that perhaps when we get you fellas' off you can give us enough cover fire to lift off again so that we can cover all of you until you hit the tree line a half mile north of the LZ. After that, you'll be on your own."

"What are our orders?" Sargent Mcneil asked, even as he wondered why the man infront of him seemed afarid. Didn't he know that once the Spartans were sent in, the battle would end soon enough.

"You're to engage at will any and all Covenant forces assaulting the Reactor. Use all methods you can to get inside the Reactor and stop the Covenant from shutting down the Orbital MACs. If you cannot do this, or are unable to penetrate the building, you are too engage a nuclear device that shall obleterate the Covenant ground forces in this and the surrounding areas." As the co-pilot spoke, his voice took on a tone of dread.

"How long should the delay be before the arming code sets off the nuke?" Again Mcneil spoke with mechanical thoughts.

"None soldier. If you men cannot get in and out of that building, it and everything else for miles around must be destroyed so that the Covenant do not find Earth, or anything that could lead them to it's location. This order comes from up above soldier, so follow it to the letter."

Mcneil nodded and turned away from the co-pilot as he walked back to his seat. He could understand the orders, he was raised from childhood to do just that. His training and battle armor made him a match for almost anything the Covenant could throw at him. So, even before they landed, Mcneil knew he and his unit would not fail their duty. He knew they would not fail their superiors. He would not fail humanity.


End file.
